This invention relates in general to compound bows and, more specifically, to an improved compound bow using a toggle link assembly and other features to improve accuracy, arrow acceleration and ease of use.
Arrow firing bows have been greatly improved since the ancient shortbows made of solid wood, or wood, horn and sinew. The shortbow was most often the arm of mounted men, since it could conveniently be discharged from horseback and when not in use could be slung over the back of the soldier with the string across his breast. The longbow, having a length about the same as the height of the man who carried it, in the hands of a foot soldier, was a much more powerful weapon than its predecessor, the shortbow.
The longbow was a popular weapon, primarily with the English from around 1300 until superseded by handguns in the early 1500's. In many European armies, cross-bows, having thick steel bows bent by sturdy windlasses, were used from their invention around 1370 until replaced by firearms in the 1500's. Since then, bows of various types have continued to be used by sportsmen and hobbyists for hunting and target shooting.
In recent years, a number of major improvements have been made in materials for bows and arrows and in the design of bows, culminating in the complex modern compound bows and bow sights.
While modern bows are greatly improved, they are less than optimum in several areas. They are very complex and require considerable skill to make and use, with multiple cords and pulleys and complex adjustments. Since the energy stored in the bow and the resulting arrow speed depends on the length of draw, shot-to-shot accuracy depends greatly on the skill of the archer in consistently drawing to the identical point and holding the draw against high draw weights while sighting.
Modern compound bows, with all their complexity and adjustments, are still not easily adjustable by the ordinary archer for draw length, draw weight, hold weight, tiller and arrow guiding. It is difficult to change from a light, practice, draw weight to a high, hunting, draw weight without changing bow balance, weight distribution and feel.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in compound bows to overcome the above-noted problems and to permit manufacture, adjustment and use by less skilled persons.